


Une Leçon en Idioma

by rustytiffany



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley thinks that sometimes there are better things to do than Spanish homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Leçon en Idioma

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I am aware that the title is in two different languages. that was intentional.

“This is stupid.”

Spencer looked up from her work and saw Ashley throwing her pencil down in frustration. She smiled; Ashley was adorable when she was pouting. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“I hate my Spanish teacher. She purposely assigns the stupidest homework that doesn’t teach anything or even show that we understand the stuff, and then gives me detention when I don’t do it. Bitch. I should have taken French with you. You speaking French is _muy caliente_. _Tal excitamiento.”_  

Spencer laughed. “It is, really. Well, _quand tu parles l'espagnol je deviens excitée._ So don’t quit Spanish anytime soon. _C’est très bandant.”_  

Ashley crawled over to the edge of her bed so her face was only centimeters away from her girlfriend’s _. “Dios mio, eres tan sexy.”_   She leaned forward and pressed their lips together, tasting the strawberry lip gloss she knew Spencer only wore to tease her. They kissed passionately for long moments, combining the mysterious allure of Spencer’s French and the playful sexiness of Ashley’s Spanish, before finally pulling away for air. Ashley looked at Spencer, her eyes dark with desire and breathing hard. “Fuck homework. _Te quiero_. Now.” 

Spencer reached up and kissed Ashley hard, causing her to lose her balance and fall back against the bed, pulling Spencer down on top of her. This kiss was different; filled with desperation, their mouths feeding hungrily off each other, their tongues battling for dominance. Clothes were quickly discarded and cast aside without a second thought. Ashley flipped them over so she was on top and ran her hand lightly along Spencer’s abdomen and thighs, never touching the other girl where she needed it most. Spencer groaned and arched against Ashley, trying to create enough friction to alleviate the growing ache between her legs. Ashley ignored her, and continued with her delicious torture. She bowed her head to Spencer’s chest and proceeded to lick and suck and bite until Spencer couldn’t take it anymore. She flipped Ashley onto her back, reversing their positions, her blonde hair falling in her face, her breathing ragged, her eyes burning with passion. She spoke in a low, raspy tone that sent a jolt of arousal through Ashley. 

 _“Fais-moi l’amour_ , Ash.” 

Ashley didn’t need to be told twice. She rolled them over again, pressing her thigh against Spencer, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Ashley didn’t waste any more time, thrusting her fingers into the blonde and moving down to kiss her neck. Spencer immediately responded, her hips quickly matching the rhythm of Ashley's expert fingers. It didn’t take long before Spencer came, hard, with cries of _“mon dieu”_ and “fuck, Ashley” echoing through the room. Ashley leaned over and kissed her softly, her breathing returning to normal as she recovered. 

As much as Ashley loved seeing Spencer in this just-fucked state, her perfect body spent and radiant, she was still incredibly turned on and desperate for a release. She unconsciously started rubbing herself against Spencer’s thigh, hoping the contact would be enough to assuage the throbbing between her thighs. Spencer saw this, and decided to help her girlfriend out a little. She rolled over on top of Ashley, keeping her knee in place and pushed up against, creating more pressure.

Ashley moaned in pleasure. “Oh, god, Spence. _Te necesito_. Please. God, _eres asombra.”_  

Spencer didn’t hesitate. ‘Anything for you, _ma chérie”_  

She lightly pulled on the brunette’s bottom lip with her teeth, then worked her way down her smooth, tanned body, stopping periodically to mark her territory, until she reached her center. She paused for a second and looked up at Ashley, their eyes locking and telling each other everything they were feeling. Spencer smiled, then moved her head down and tasted Ashley, never looking away from the other girl’s beautiful face. They maintained eye contact until Spencer slid her fingers into Ashley and Ashley couldn’t last any longer. Her back arched off the bed and her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as she came, moaning “holy fuck” and “god, Spencer” and shuddering hard while Spencer licked her clean. When she felt Ashley begin to unclench, Spencer moved out from between her legs and crawled up to kiss her. Ashley moaned softly when she tasted herself on Spencer’s lips, and pulled the girl closer to her. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Spencer moved her head and whispered into Ashley’s ear, _“Eres mi todo, te amo para siempre.”_  

Ashley smiled, cuddled closer to Spencer and replied, _“Je suis à toi pour toujours, je t’adore de tout mon cœur.”_

As she drifted off to sleep, Ashley couldn’t help but think that her Spanish teacher really was an idiot; there were clearly much more enjoyable ways to learn a new language.


End file.
